The present invention relates generally to mouses adapted to interface with a central processing unit, and more particularly to such a mouse which is three-dimensional and has tactile feedback.
A conventional mouse is well designed to work on flat surface. When a person's hand rests on a flat surface at desk height, the hand automatically goes pronate. The mouse fits easily into the hollow of the palm when it is in that position. If there is more than one button on the mouse, it is easy to let the mouse rest on the table and reorient the hand to use the index finger on any button. A user rarely will use different fingers for different mouse buttons. To adapt a mouse to work in three-dimensions, "wings" have been added in one design, and another design pinches a waist into the mouse to make it easier to hold. These incremental alterations to a flat mouse do make it possible to hold in free space. However, this horizontal orientation is inappropriate and difficult to maintain. Furthermore, it is awkward to use the index, second and third fingers to activate different buttons, as this design expects. In fact it is virtually impossible to press the third button with the third finger and maintain a constant position and orientation. Even when it is done, this takes attention, thereby breaking the user's concentration on the real task being attempted, such as analyzing a molecular docking procedure wherein the object is to minimize the binding energy of two molecules by correctly positioning and orienting one molecule with respect to another.
In addition to the physical configuration drawbacks of available devices, none of them have any type of tactile feedback, which could enhance positioning ability by providing energy level readings via vibrations in a docking task, or clicking when an object is penetrated in other tasks for which the mouse could be used.
One type of tactile man-machine communication system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,691. In this system, a movable arm or control stick generates data regarding the three-dimensional position of the arm. A central processing unit develops a mathematical representation of the surface of an object and compares the surface representation of the object with the actual position of the arm. The CPU generates force components to alter the mobility of the arm to enable the user to probe the contents of the three-dimensional surface of the object. For example, when the probe is indicated as touching the surface of an object presented on a display, the CPU impedes further movement of the probe, thereby providing a feel of actually "touching" the surface of the displayed object. However, this reference does not disclose an input device freely movable in three dimensions, nor does it create vibrations or clicks in the movable arm which are transmitted to the user to indicate a closing approach to the object.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic, hand contoured, comfortable to use, three-dimensional mouse. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a mouse specifically for use in space, having a generally vertical orientation with respect to the user, following the natural position of the hand when suspended in front of a person's body. It is a further object of the present invention to provide tactile feedback in the three-dimensional mouse in order to enhance its usefulness in various applications. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide pressure sensors in the three-dimensional mouse to yet further enhance its usefulness as an input device.